1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle LED bulb such as a fog lamp and a driving lamp capable of switching between two colors using an LED light source.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the safety standard in Japan, a front fog lamp of an automobile is regulated to have a light source color of white or selective yellow.
A conventional vehicle fog lamp using an LED as a light source has a pair of LED light sources, which are either white or selective yellow, on both sides of a light source heat conduction portion of an elongated metal having thermal conductivity. Depending on the intended use, a fog lamp having single light source of either one of white or selective yellow is selected and attached. Thus, there has been no fog lamp capable of switching between two colors.
A vehicle head lamp in which two LED light sources are provided on both sides of the light source heat conduction portion is known (Patent Document 1).
As shown in FIGS. 7A, 7B and 7C, in a vehicle LED head lamp 10, an LED mounting face portion 14 is formed on both sides of a light source heat conduction portion 11, and the LED mounting face portions 14 form a triangular shape. Low-beam LEDs 15 are mounted on a front shield 12 side of the LED mounting face portion 14 and high-beam LEDs 16 are mounted on a base portion 18 side of the LED mounting face portion 14 at intervals. A reference numeral 17 denotes a step for the low-beam, and a reference numeral 19 denotes a heat radiation portion.
In the above described configuration, when the high-beam LEDs 16 are turned on, the illuminated range falls within a high-beam illuminated range shown in FIG. 6. On the other hand, when the low-beam LEDs 15 are turned on, the illuminated range falls within a low-beam illuminated range shown in FIG. 6. Therefore, in a light distribution of the above described configuration, the illuminated ranges are greatly different between the high-beam and the low-beam.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-119282